homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter King
Hunter King is the only teenage son of the late Charlotte King and Wally Burns. Hunter is the ex-boyfriend of Olivia Fraser Richards and was the father of her child, which was aborted. He is also the best friend of VJ Patterson and Mason Morgan. He later became Jennifer Dutton's boyfriend. Early Years Hunter grew up with his mother, Charlotte raising him as a single parent. Hunter never knew who his father was until Charlotte told him that Zac was his father, who lives in Summer Bay with his nieces, Denny and Evelyn and nephew, Oscar. Hunter was desperate to meet his dad. Charlotte was offered a job as a teacher at Summer Bay High and moved there. Hunter then goes to Summer Bay to find his father. Storylines After spending days of following Zac and his fiancee, Leah around Summer Bay, Hunter breaks into the Summer Bay House and rummages through drawers. Josh Barrett catches him and Hunter knocks him down the stairs and left him unconscious. Leah's son, VJ spots Hunter leaving the Caravan Park and chases him. VJ manage to pull Hunter's backpack from him, as he runs off. That night, Hunter broke into Charlotte's motel room and told her that he had enough of waiting and wants to meet his father. Charlotte realised that Hunter was the one who set Zac and Leah's house on fire, to get Zac leave Summer Bay for good. Hunter returns and Charlotte introduced Hunter to Zac and his family and friends that he is his son. VJ confronts Hunter for pushing Josh down the stairs and pushes him over a table. Zac accepts Hunter as his son and they bond over their shared interest in basketball. Hunter struggles to bond with Leah and VJ, and also struggles to accept them as apart of his family. When Leah and Zac had a fight, Zac stays with Hunter and Charlotte and the next day, Hunter tells Leah that Zac is staying with him and Charlotte, causing them to separate and end the engagement. But Leah and Zac reconcile, which angers Hunter. Hunter was angry at Zac when Zac texted him that he has to cancel their basketball practice, to go out with Leah. Hunter confronts them and leaves in anger. Hunter broke into the diner and stole the safe, he accidentally knocked a bucket of water onto a loose cable power as he left, and Marilyn Chambers was electrocuted the next day, while mopping, causing her to lose her memories of her husband, John Palmer. Hunter was ashamed and decided to confess to the police, but Charlotte refuses to let him confess and tells him to leave town and stay with his grandmother for a few days. So Hunter left and stayed with his grandmother into hiding. A few days later, Hunter returns home and told Zac that he'll be a better son from now on. Hunter was disgusted when he found out that his mother has been sleeping with one of her students, Matt Page and stole all of his money from his trust fund, causing him to move out. Hunter slept under a boat at the beach that night and Leah found him the next day. Hunter told Zac about Charlotte stealing his money and sleeping with Matt. Zac and Leah invites him to stay at the Summer Bay House and Hunter began to bond with VJ, but refuses to talk to Charlotte, who tries to be close to him. Hunter befriended with Olivia Fraser-Richards, who VJ has a crush on and was jealous of Hunter and Olivia's closeness, thinking that Hunter and Olivia has feelings for each other. Hunter, VJ and Olivia began to spend time together at her foster mum, Irene Roberts' house. At the beach pool, Olivia tells Hunter to cover his eyes as she goes out of the pool, but Hunter takes a sneak peek and sees scars on her legs and Hunter told VJ about Olivia's scars. Hunter was then kidnapped by Trystan Powell, who drugged him and left him by the bushes. Hunter was found by Constable Katarina Chapman and was taken home, and Hunter told the police about his abduction. Hunter found out from his family that his cousin, Denny Miller was dead and hears Alf Stewart and and his daughter, Roo Stewart's conversation about Denny's body was found next to the missing safe that was stolen from the diner and Hunter figured out that Charlotte is Denny's killer. Hunter confronts her for killing Denny and Charlotte said that it was an accident, but Hunter refuse to believe her. Hunter and Olivia develop feelings for each other and they almost kissed, until Hunter accidentally touched her scars, causing him to walk out. Olivia came to his house to confront him about her scars, and Hunter tells Olivia that she's beautiful and her scars are not ugly to him. The two share a kiss and starts a relationship. Hunter and Olivia's relationship takes to the next level as they slept together for the first time. Hunter was one of Zac's bestmen at his wedding to Leah, and Zac asked Hunter to give the rings out and Hunter calls Zac "dad" for the first time. During the ceremony, Charlotte interrupted and told everyone there that she knows the whole town's secrets, including Hunter involving arson and threatens to reveal all of it. Hunter takes Charlotte away and was furious at her for an attempt-ruining Zac and Lah's day. Charlotte was angry at him for choosing Zac and Leah over her after what she did for him and blames him for killing Denny, but Hunter said that it's her that killed Denny, not him. At the reception, Kat and her police squad came to the wedding to find Charlotte and told everyone there that Charlotte is Denny's killer. Scared that his mother will tell the police that he killed Denny, Hunter leaves Summer Bay on a getaway car and Olivia tries to stop him from leaving. Hunter returns home with Zac and Leah asking where he was gone, and Hunter said he was at a mate's place. Zac and Leah told him that Charlotte was murdered and Hunter grieves over his mother. Hunter came to the courtroom with his family for Billie ashford's trials for burning Leah's house. But Hunter confess to the judge that he was the one who start the fire, not Billie. Hunter was pleaded guilty, and Detective Dylan Carter accused him for murdering his mother. VJ and Leah was angry at Hunter for not telling them the truth and Hunter moved out and moves in with Olivia. Billie forgives Hunter for framing her and VJ continues to bully him. Hunter befriended with John's foster daughter, Skye Peters who moved into Irene's temporarily, while John is away and Hunter realised Olivia dislikes Skye, after she bad-mouth Skye behind her back. Hunter apologised to Skye and invites her to his basketball practice. During practice, VJ pushes Hunter to the ground several times while he tries to catch the ball, and VJ attacks him again, until Skye breaks the fight up. Hunter tells Olivia to stop hurting Skye and tells her to apologise to Skye. Hunter was enrolled to Summer Bay High to start Year 12 with Olivia and Skye and during music lessons with Phoebe Nicholson, VJ and Hunter fights during class and VJ rips Hunter's uniform blouse. Zac breaks the fight up and send them home. At the beach, Skye and Olivia tells them to stop this and Billie told VJ to stop being mad at Hunter. Hunter and VJ makes peace and Hunter moves back with his family. Zac and Leah invites their sons out to dinner at Angelo's, but as they settle at the restaurant, the police arrives to collect Zac. Zac was charged and arrested for Charlotte's murder and Hunter was upset about this. Hunter meets Alf's half-sister Morag Bellingham, who acts as Zac's lawyer, to prove that Zac is innocent, but Zac was arrested and sent to prison. A woman named Lindsay Ford came to the Bay and reveals to Olivia that she was the woman who drove Hunter out of the Bay on the day of the murder and Lindsay told Olivia that she and Hunter had an affair. Olivia was hurt and dumps Hunter. Hunter sees a photo of Olivia kissing a man named Drew Panton at the beach, send by Lindsay, which Lindsay paid him to kiss Olivia and Hunter confronts Olivia for kissing Drew. Lindsay stole Alf's car for a joyride and Hunter tries to stop her, but Lindsay lost control of the car and knocks Hunter unconscious. Olivia witnessed the incident and calls an ambulance. Hunter was taken to hospital and was stabled, and Olivia tells Lindsay to leave the bay, or she'll threaten to call the cops on her, and Lindsay leaves in fear. Hunter was discharged and apologised to Olivia, the two kiss and reconcile. Zac was found innocent of Charlotte's murder and was released from hospital. But as he returned, he lashes out at Hunter and his family. At the diner, Olivia's housemate and brother figure, Chris Harrington was furious at Hunter for hurting Olivia and tells him that he'll hurt him if he hurts Olivia again and Hunter agrees the deal.Hunter discovers that he has trouble breathing, before realising he has a collapsed lung. Olivia organised a romantic picnic date for Hunter at the bushes, but the date became a disaster as Hunter's breathing problems went worse. Olivia left him to find help and luckily, Zac and Greg Snelgrove was on the road and Olivia told them about Hunter and lead them to him. They call Nate for help since the ambulance will take long to alive and Nate guides Zac save Hunter. Zac successfully saves Hunter in time and Hunter was taken back to hospital. Hunter sees Olivia being stressed and she told him that she's pregnant with their child and Hunter walks out, worrying about being a teenage father. Olivia and Hunter talked and realised that they are not ready to be parents and decided to abort their baby. After the abortion, Hunter and Olivia's relationship was strained as she began to cut herself again. Hunter found out from his family that Oscar and their aunt, Hannah Wilson was killed at a fundraiser event at the Caravan Park, which caused an explosion and Hunter attends the funeral. At the wake, Skye told Olivia and Hunter that her boyfriend, and Evelyn's ex, Tank Snelgrove was responsible for the explosion and Hunter tells Zac straight away. After the funeral, Hunter teased about VJ having a crush on Billie, who is 6 years older than VJ and VJ tells Hunter about losing his virginity to Billie. Hunter found out that Andy barrett killed Charlotte from Evelyn and was angry. At the police station, Hunter faced Andy and Hunter grabs a pair of scissors from the front desk and stabs Andy in the stomach, the police send Andy to the hospital and arrest Hunter. Zac bails him out and Hunter was given juvenile community. On his first day, Hunter starts his work at the community at the beach, led by Danika Kuleski and Hunter befriended Jordan Walsh. Danika took Hunter's phone away when she saw him texting. Zac came to see Hunter and Jordan collapsed next to Hunter's feet and Hunter and Zac helps him, Danika was angry at Zac for barging in and Jordan said he was fine. Hunter introduced Jordan to Olivia, Billie and VJ. Hunter invites his friends and Jordan to a party at the Farmhouse and Hunter's party got out of control as Hunter became drunk and sees Olivia and Jordan talking, thinking that Jordan is hitting on Olivia. Hunter and Jordan fights and Jordan punches him and Zac ends it. Hunter and Jordan were no longer friends as Olivia broke up with him. At Evelyn's School Sleep Out held at Summer Bay High, Hunter was not happy with Olivia making new friends with Jordan and Tabitha Ford. Olivia refuses to talk to him, that night, Tabitha tells Hunter to stay away from Olivia. Olivia tells Hunter that Tabitha told her everything about him thinking her scars were disgusting, but Hunter said that he never said that and told her that she's beautiful everywhere. Hunter realised Tabitha was lying and Olivia forgives her easily and Hunter was angry and Olivia for forgiving Tabitha and not him. Appearance Hunter has short blond hair and hazel eyes. He has pale skin and muscular. He wore many no-sleeve tops, T-shirts and shorts. He wore jewellery on his wrist and likes to play basketball with his stepbrother, VJ. Relationships Wally Burns - father Charlotte King - mother VJ Patterson - best friend, former enemy Skye Peters - best friend, former housemate Jordan Walsh - best friend, love rival Matt Page - friend, former enemy Josh Barrett - friend, former enemy Billie Ashford - friend Olivia Fraser-Richards - ex-girlfriend Lindsay Ford - kissed Tabitha Ford - enemy, kissed Jennifer Dutton - girlfriend Trivia * Tank Snelgrove's portrayer, Reece Milne auditioned for Hunter before Hunter's portrayer, Scott Lee auditioned. * Scott Lee is a natural brunette, he bleached and dyed his hair blond to play Hunter. Category:Characters Category:Current Characters Category:Males Category:2015 Characters Category:2016 Characters Category:2017 Characters Category:2018 Characters